stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Wabba The I
Anne van der Bruggen Hé, kerel! Je doet, om te beginnen, schitterend werk. Je hebt de website erg goed op weg geholpen en het is mooi hoe jij er eigenlijk eigenhandig verantwoordelijk voor bent dat het Libertas waar wij allen van houden, nog altijd bestaat. Wel vind ik het jammer dat je mijn informatie uit het artikel van van der Bruggen hebt verwijdert. Van deze eerdere versie heb je werkelijk NIETS bewaard, afgezien van het geboortejaar van de beste man. En dat vind ik toch wel een beetje vervelend, Daarnaast breng je zo de geschiedenis van Libertas in de war... Verbruggen speelde immers een rol in de verdwijning van Pierlot Adrianusz. Ik wil je vragen hier in het vervolg toch een beetje rekening mee te houden. Alvast bedankt voor je begrip! The glorious First Consul of Rome (overleg) 1 feb 2013 11:18 (UTC) : Oké, maar ik vind dat op pagina's nuttige informatie moet staan en in de tekst moeten geen vette woorden, schuine woorden ... staan. Alles moet precies in orde zijn en dat was die eerdere versie NIET en natuurlijk vind ik het jammer dat sommige geweldige gebruikers daar aan werken, maar ... Wabba The I (overleg) 1 feb 2013 15:29 (UTC) : Maar...? Je hebt informatie weggehaald die toch wel belangrijk was. Nu kun je zeggen dat niet alle informatie nuttig was maar zaken als bijnamen, bekende acties van van der Bruggen of een gerucht dat hij bij de verdwijning van Pierlot een rol had gespeeld, dat zijn belangrijke dingen. Als je naar deze versie hier kijkt zie je de informatie nog staan. Zou je er even naar willen kijken of moet ik het zelf aanpakken? Het is wel mijn artikel, en ik vind het prima dat je het aanpast en eraan toevoegt, maar je kunt ook dingen weghalen zonder tekst van mij te verwijderen. The glorious First Consul of Rome (overleg) 1 feb 2013 15:40 (UTC) ::: Ik zal alles eens aanpassen. Wabba The I (overleg) 1 feb 2013 15:46 (UTC) Mr Wabba Are you there? 2 feb 2013 18:25 (UTC) Now yes! Wabba The I (overleg) 2 feb 2013 19:15 (UTC) Wabba, please can you move to wikistad to be mayor of since it's weird to have the two active users governing Fridborg. 9 feb 2013 18:57 (UTC) Of course! But do something with you sign! Wabba The I (overleg) 9 feb 2013 19:07 (UTC) Chat chat on wikistad please. 25 feb 2013 18:14 (UTC) Hey Wabba, maybe you might want to show some Brunanter Dutch-language shows in Libertas? HORTON11: • 28 mrt 2013 17:33 (UTC) I don't understand. Wabba The I (overleg) 28 mrt 2013 18:56 (UTC) To have on Libertan TV channels some Brunanter shows. HORTON11: • 28 mrt 2013 19:32 (UTC) Jhon Lewis? Wabba The I (overleg) 28 mrt 2013 19:43 (UTC) I meant that on a TV channel here you can show TV programs from Brunant, like car:Resistance or car: Police Line. HORTON11: • 28 mrt 2013 20:01 (UTC) So Libertas has the broadcasting rights for those programs? Wabba The I (overleg) 28 mrt 2013 20:04 (UTC) Yes, or others if you like. HORTON11: • 28 mrt 2013 20:22 (UTC) : You know, we could also make a BBN Libertas. HORTON11: • 28 mrt 2013 20:33 (UTC) ::: Maybe. Is there a big Libertan group of inhabitants in Brunant? Wabba The I (overleg) 29 mrt 2013 11:10 (UTC) :::: THere are some people of Libertan ancestry, but not a huge population. HORTON11: • 29 mrt 2013 16:10 (UTC) :::::: You can always create BBN Libertas. Wabba The I (overleg) 29 mrt 2013 16:11 (UTC) Lovia In Lovia heerst rust, beste Wabba. Koning Dimitri zal aftreden en waarschijnlijk wordt het land een republiek. Er komt geen oorlog. Dacht dat je dat misschien aangenaam zou vinden om te weten. Vrede en stabiliteit in Noble City en daarbuiten! The glorious First Consul of Rome (overleg) 1 mei 2013 21:11 (UTC) : Meen je dit? Treed hij af? Neee!!!!! Wabba The I (overleg) 2 mei 2013 16:37 (UTC) : ::Hij is uit het paleis gevlucht. Er wordt gestemd over óf een nieuwe koning, óf een republiek. The glorious First Consul of Rome (overleg) 2 mei 2013 20:41 (UTC) ::: Wie zouden dat dan zijn? En wordt Oos echt tot 'duke' benoemd? Wabba The I (overleg) 3 mei 2013 14:08 (UTC) ::: ::Als ik de nieuwe Koning wordt dan wordt Oos de "duke", oftewel de hertog van Oceana. The glorious First Consul of Rome (overleg) 4 mei 2013 10:22 (UTC) ::::: En ik? Wabba The I (overleg) 4 mei 2013 10:35 (UTC)